


Here, Still Here

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not that I’m complaining, but… what was that for?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #173 "revelation"

The twenty-eighth night that John slouched in the lab doorway and said, smirking, “It’s after midnight, Rodney, time for all good little physicists to be in bed,” something in Rodney had clicked like a switch locking firmly into place. He was out of his chair before he’d even thought about doing it, backing a surprised but cooperative John against the wall and kissing him fiercely.

When they broke for air, John was panting, holding onto Rodney’s shoulders like that was the only think keeping him upright and looking a little dazed. “Okay,” he said, breathless. “Not that I’m complaining. Because I am in _no way_ complaining, but… what was that for?”

“You’re… you’re here,” Rodney managed, softly.

“Of course I’m here, buddy,” said John, smiling, like it was easy, like he hadn’t just single-handedly overridden an entire childhood worth of abandonment issues with a slouch and a smile.

“No, you’re… you’re _here_ ,” said Rodney, again, struggling to find the words to explain how monumentally important that simple fact was, to make John understand. “You’re here, you’re still here. It doesn’t sound like much, but… you say you’re going to be here and you are. And I didn’t doubt you, not really, but now I know, I _know_ that you’re here, and I’ve never—”

John interrupted him with a kiss, as achingly sweet as the first one had been intense.

“Of course I’m here, buddy,” John repeated, his voice low, and Rodney shivered, involuntarily.

Which made him realize that he still had John backed against the wall, both hands clutching the soft-worn fabric of his t-shirt.

“Yes, you are,” Rodney agreed. “We both are. But maybe, just now, we might want to be… somewhere else?”

John darted in for a quick, playful kiss. “I like the way you think, McKay.”

THE END


End file.
